wlcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Taylor
Mike Taylor , better known as Mike (Dumb Mike), is one of the main lead Characters in Wonder Land comics .' He is the Jimmy’s Best Friend who was an unemployed guy. Mike found Jimmy in Fight Club Series for first time and they became the south cali (Agha) gangs. Early Life Mike Taylor was born on September 5th, 1987 into an poor family in WonderCity , Wonderland. After he failed in High School ,he leaving School and attracted to low street crimes . finally he found his best friend jimmy in bargin Street. Mike and jimmy got interested to self-defense on the cruel street in city. So they register in a Fight Club named “Tommy Fight Club “ and start training under club’s practitioner’s Tom (also known as Tommy) . jimmy was a talented guy and early gain fighting skills , but mike was a little loose and stupid ! South Cali Their Spend their life’s expenses with thievery , extortion and some money made crimes . after a few months , when they gained some average of fighting skills , tommy suggested them to get ready for West WonderCity Fighting tournament , that winners will get a big prize ! One day jimmy and mike found a new neighborhood , '''South Cali' (Black Neighborhood) , but very soon they faces some trouble , so finally they beat their doorman (the guy who stand on town’s gate) and come into SC night club , next again jimmy involve with the barman and beat him down ! after that they earn an authority between them and even became friend with barman , “Albert” , early albert became their best friend ... but still they were homeless , so they did some illegal actions for earn money (even they arrested one time.) finally they meet South Cali’s big boss , Michael “Agha” Adkins . then he gave them an small house in the SC. Black Society Rivalry After a few time , jimmy involved with [[Black Society]] (an W.C. Particular Organization – they also support form some of official government men) and because of their tempting offers , he accepted to do some secret operations for them. Also mike help him during his operations (with albert) . one time when mike and albert was in running away from police and jimmy from org (simply of organization) suddenly they meet Agha and Tommy that eventually with help of them fought org . After some stories between Agha’s Gang and Org , leading to the Big Fight (final episode of fight club series) mike and jimmy had a major roles . Sentenced to Army In following of org stories , finally org forced to white house but with the support of jimmy and agha’s government successful to destroyed him , but despite of their dedication , eventually black society successful to bringing their figurehead president ! and jimmy,mike and albert sentenced to the forced military service in Afghanistan on charges of the threatening national security. So mike and his friends traveled to afghanistan’s camp with army. Physical appearance Mike is 6’ (184 cm) , 83 kg (183 lbs) , O+ bood type , is 27 years old , usually have beard and mustache and wearing tank top shirt and baggy jeans with big long necklaces . Personality and traits Mike is impulsive and ultra hedonistic . he talks in playful slang , a real scurrile and the funniest character in series. Mike is a sex slave , he love to girls and sex , takes recreational drugs , behave like big bosses and bully and beat innocent peoples . in real he is a pussy but show off him as a villain gang . Totally he is an untalented guy , and most assuming. Also usually he kidding his friends and even enemies which to leads to downtime ! Quotes “ All Category:Characters